Wolverine/Sabretooth: Inner Beasts
by Jackal2
Summary: Wolverine gives into his inner beast with a little help from Sabretooth. A short little fic I wrote a year ago, contains some violence.


Wolverine/Sabretooth: Inner Beasts  
  
New York can be a pretty lonely place at times, in New York your past doesn't matter. Lucky for me I don't have a past at least not one I can remember.  
  
My name is Logan and I'm the best there is at what I do.  
  
Each street I go down seems to be more deserted that the last, occasionally there's the odd homeless person, asking for a quarter. The next corner I turn may have a psychopathic murderer…no such luck.  
  
My inner beast craves to be let loose, craves for the chase, for the hurt, for the pleasure of…the kill. It's been beginning to build up inside of me over the past few weeks, ever since that session in the Danger Room, where I had let my Inner Beast get the better of me…controlling me. I had set the session up on a special program ol' Charlie had created for me. After seeing the blood, the carnage, the mayhem I had caused I have since begun having the dream. I just can't get the feeling out of my head that I might lash out at any moment even under the slightest provocation. And then without much thought I may kill everyone in sight.  
  
It's two o' clock in the morning and I am still wandering through the many streets of New York City. I turn another corner and on my left is a seedy looking bar. I decide I'm going in and straight in front of me as I enter is a large pool table with a couple of drunks playin' round it. Behind that is the bar man he seems to be quite busy talkin' to all his drunken regulars. I take a seat and one of the drunken customers keeps on talkin' to me but I chose to ignore him and ask the bar man for a pint of beer. Next thing I know I'm drunk and this customer who keeps talkin' to me is still there. For some reason he keeps callin' me 'Runt' I don't know why, to drunk to know why. He leaves after what seems a couple of minutes but I look at my watch to see that I have spent a good couple of hours in there as the time is now six o'clock. The bar man says a few things to me but I'm too drunk to take it in, luckily my heeling factor will help me there.  
  
I walk out and say "See ya…Bub!!!"  
  
I think about the night I had and that man who kept callin' me 'Runt'. He seemed familiar and I think I recall him saying we had met before, then it hit me, after ten minutes of walkin' and trying to work out who he is, then it hit me it was Creed who I met in that bar, Creed also known as Sabretooth. He must have returned, but why.  
  
Victor Creed has always been the man I fear of becoming; we have similar mutant powers, however he let himself be taken over by his inner beast.  
  
I spend a bit more time thinkin' about him until I see these thugs givin' this kid some trouble. I go over and warn them to let him go. They tell me in return to back off. They then take somthin' out of this poor kid's pocket. Then I run in to help the boy, but flashbacks hit me of that session in the Danger Room, then I have a vision of Sabretooth, and then I let it out. Without warning my claws pop out as I roar in rage.  
  
"Look out, he's one of those mutie freaks!" said one of the thugs, as I rip through the other with my bone claws.  
  
That thug fell dead on the floor, my mind wasn't clear now, my thoughts were all jumbled. I just heard him shout for help but it was too late I had impaled him with my claws. By now the kid I was trying to help trembled with fear as I began staring at him. Saliva was runnin' down my mouth as I stared at the boy like a pure animal…it was then I realized that I had lost. I impaled him as well with my claws. I had lost the battle with my inner beast. I stared over their bodies lookin' at the blood drippin' from their mouths and chest. I then began runnin' back to my apartment. The saliva was now dripping down my mouth and I was scanning the street for people to maim and kill, luckily there were none.  
  
I finally arrive back at my apartment to find that the door has been knocked down I prowl in but I can't find anybody. Then I begin to get a scent, my claws pop out once more as I reach my den.  
  
"Good mornin'…Runt!!!" said a voice comin' from in front of the television, "Must have been a long night!"  
  
Saliva is still dribbling down my chin as I stare at the back of the chair to which Sabretooth is sitting. He jumped off the chair and attacked me but I beat him and chucked him into the wall.  
  
"Looks like Runt has learned to let loose!" Sabretooth said as he made a leap out of the window.  
  
He landed down a few stories on the ground, I decided to follow him so I jumped out of the shattered window. Then he began running and I began chasin' I saw him run some more as his maniacal screaming carried on. I followed as I saw him maim a few by-standers, but it was then I had realized that I wasn't followin' him to stop his rampage I was followin' him to join him. For once we were on the same page, we went through a back street inhabited by homeless people I claw a couple and Sabretooth does the rest. I looked at the street it was covered in red puddles of blood. Sabretooth dipped his finger in a puddle and tasted some of the destruction he had caused. Sabretooth then looked at me with a sinister smile as he ran to the bar I had been to the previous night. We arrived and Sabretooth made way for me to claw the wall down. The bar man trembled in fear as Sabretooth walked round inspecting the rest of the establishment. The bar man remembered us from the night before but that didn't stop me from clawing through his body leaving it in bloody shreds. Sabretooth smirked and then we left. As we went down another street we killed a few more civilians the blood poured nicely out of their chests as I impaled a few more. Each victim I remember, I remember watching over their bloody corpses as well, the next kill I made was a special one.  
  
We went into this video store, the owner greeted us and then I popped out my claws and I stared for a couple of seconds at the man, he was petrified he went to the phone but Sabretooth had already destroyed it. He then made an attempt at running away but he stumbled over his own feet. Then I stabbed my claws in his heart for the final blow but I wouldn't stop there I then began slashing repeatedly at him until there was nothing left of him to slash at anymore Sabretooth looked at me as much startled as he was proud.  
  
The next place we went to on our rampage was a small side street, which was by a big apartment block. A red headed woman stood their we then approached her, Sabretooth was about twice her size.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, we didn't bother answering, the expression on her face was beginning to look scared.  
  
The three of us stood there for a while, she was trembling in fear, Sabretooth was laughing and I was breathing deeply as I thought about the thrill of another kill.  
  
"Go on Runt, what are ya waiting for…kill her?" Sabretooth said as hi face formed a sinisterly eager expression.  
  
My heart began beating faster…I was determined to make this kill unique. I slowly bought my claws up as the woman watched on in fear.  
  
"Please don't kill me! Please!" the woman begged as she quietly began sobbing.  
  
I could hear Sabretooth's voice telling me not to pay attention. I bought my right hand right the way back so I could thrust it into her stomach faster. I then looked at the woman closer; she was beginning to look more familiar, like somebody else who used to mean a lot to me…Jean Grey. I then began remembering Jean Grey and the X-Men.  
  
"Hurry up…Runt-the night is still young!" Sabretooth urged.  
  
I then screamed out a massive "Nooooooooo!"  
  
The woman still looked a bit nervous but not so much, "If you're not going to kill her then I will!" Sabretooth said as his voice was becoming to have a hint of anger in it, "Runt, you and me could have gone far!"  
  
He then went to strike her with his animal like nails but I managed to grab his hand and stop him he then took a strike at me but my healing factor took care of that. I leaped on him as we once again ripped into each other, I managed to notice at the corner of my eye that the woman was running away. At this point I was on the floor with Sabretooth on top of me but I kicked him off. Sabretooth then charged at me but I managed to jump high enough up out the way, I then somersaulted over his head and drop kicked his face into the wall. He immediately swung around punching me but I dodged out the way.  
  
"Sabretooth, I will never be like you!" I yelled as I began using my claws in defense to his punches. Sabretooth began running away after deciding he had had too much for one day but he was stopped as the exits to the back street were surrounded by police cars. I could tell he was going to fight his way through the police so I knocked him out with a brick I had found in the alley. I then climbed up the fire escape of the apartment block as I saw Sabretooth get arrested. It must have been obvious to them that Sabretooth had done the murders by the bloodstains he had collected on his shirt during the day. I don't think the police will have seen me knock Sabretooth out.  
  
I make my way back to my crummy apartment and I lay down in my cold, hard bed, trying to go off to sleep. But I couldn't my conscience had for once gotten the best of me. After a couple of hours of lying in my bed I decide I am too much of a risk to be free and stay on the streets-but I can't think where I could go, and then I thought maybe ol' Charlie would have a containment cell for me till we can come up with a cure for me.  
  
Knock, knock. Charlie opened the door and I went in. I must have looked different.  
  
"Logan, what's wrong?"  
  
The End 


End file.
